Forgiving through punishment
by StringDman
Summary: Requested by Nii-sama97. After his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra is captured by the soul society and has most of all his spirit energy sealed off. As his punishment, he is given to Orihime so she can do with him anything she so desires. He will find out that she is not the sweet innocent girl he thought she was beforehand as she will be making him her slave.
1. The defeated

**Requested by** _**Nii-sama97.**_

 **After his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra is captured by the soul society and has most of all his spirit energy sealed off. As his punishment, he is given to Orihime so she can do with him anything she so desires. He will find out that she is not the sweet innocent girl he thought she was beforehand as she will be making him her slave.**

 **M for nudity, sexual torture, lemons, hardcore bondage, femdom, language, and possibly blood just not a whole lot.**

 **OOC, AU.**

 **Chapter 1: The defeated**

* * *

Ichigo let out a mighty roar that shook the entirety of the roof to Hueco Mundo. His full hollow form carrying the broken form of the forth espada in his clawed hand while he had his zanpakuto in his other. The destruction that was caused by the two was catastrophic if the large hole in the roof from Ichigo's cero blast was any indication of it. As Ichigo threw the half espada to the ground of the roof, he didn't notice the horrified looks of both Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue watching everything. From Ichigo's subsequent change into this monster to the state Ulquiorra was in now. It terrified them to their core just what he had done to him, but all of that paled in comparison to what he was doing right now. Currently, he had his blade pointed downward to Ulquiorra's throat, ready to pierce it and end the arrancar's life. That was all Uryu could take. Without thinking, the young Quincy went over to his hollowfied friend and grabbed at his wrist, stopping the killing blow.

"That's enough." Uryu said to him, hoping that his friend was still in this monster. "It's over Ichigo. Now you have to stop this." Ichigo's hollowfied form didn't respond and struggled to end the espada here and now. "Ichigo. That's enough." Still nothing. "ICHIGO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Uryu shouted out before being impaled by the very blade he tried to stop much to the shock and horror of the orange haired girl watching the whole ordeal.

The fully hollowed Ichigo looked over into Uryu's direction and started to charge up his cero once more. As he aimed the ball of energy in Uryu's direction, Ulquiorra took this opportunity to appear behind Ichigo and cut one of his horns using his lance. Orihime was stunned at what she had just saw the usually non caring espada do and then witnessed Ichigo revert back to his regular self. After the explosion, the mask on his face broke off and Ichigo fell face first to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled out as she ran over to get to him. Before she could even think of using her power to heal the still present hole in his body, the energy from the hollow parts of him reformed and filled into the hole.

Ichigo rose to his knees quickly and grabbed at his chest in an almost panic like state. When he felt that there was indeed just himself there, he turned his head to see Orihime staring right at him.

"Orihime?" He started in a very disturbed tone. He looked away from her out of fear for what she might say to him or how she might see him as a monster again, but all he felt at that moment was her slender, soft arms wrap around his head in a comforting embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered to his ear before feeling what felt like a body fall to the ground.

Both she and Ichigo turned and saw Ulquiorra was on his back, reverted to his sealed state and unconscious. He had a large slash going down his shoulder to his waist and was fading fast. Without even a moments hesitation, Orihime rushed over to him and started to help him.

"Orihime!?" Ichigo yelled out as she began to heal his wound as best as she could.

She didn't know why she did so. This man had been terrible to her ever since he caught her back in the precipise world. He took away her hope by killing Ichigo, twice. And he brought her despair throughout her entire time in the land of hollows, so why was she trying to save him? She didn't know. Maybe some part of her just didn't want him to die like this. Maybe she wanted him to live a life away from all of this. Or maybe she wanted something more from this. Something that was gnawing at her like a cancer. Something that was simply begging her to let out for the first time in her life. Something that she had been bottling up ever since Sora died. This new feeling inside of her that has never been released before. What was it? Just what was it?

* * *

 **Soul Society, 1 week after the Winter War**

It had taken him all of his strength to finally regenerate what was lost to him during his battle to the orange haired soul reaper, but soon enough, Ulquiorra was able to finally sit up from the cold floor in this dungeon. He knew he wasn't at his fullest of strength, but right now that didn't matter to him. He could only remember the last thing that he did before falling to the darkness in his soul and finally being able to rest. He had stopped Ichigo from killing his friend, and he saw the girl run over to him, frantically. She looked very concerned for the boy and wanted to help him with everything she had. When he saw that Ichigo had risen up, that was when his world fell into darkness. A welcoming lie to him.

As he was able to sit up, with much effort on his part, he took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit dungeon like area and in a cell no less. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a plain white robe. He could see the still visible scar of his last wound given to him by Ichigo's hollowed form and he also saw something around the hole in his chest. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was some sort of writing in black ink. He had no idea what it was, but then he realized something.

He couldn't feel his spirit energy.

"What is this treachery?" He said to himself as he had tried once more to summon his energy.

"You might as well stop trying Ulquiorra." A familiar, female voice said to him.

Ulquiorra looked up and could see that there was someone in the adjacent cell from him. He let out sigh as he recognized the mop of disheveled blond hair and dirtied caramel skin in the same white robe as him. She looked over to him and the first thing he noticed about her was that he could see her face fully. Upon closer inspection, he also saw the same ink markings around her own hollow hole.

"Halibel." Ulquiorra said to her as he saw that she was no worse for ware than he was.

"Ulquiorra." She said to him before looking away. "It seems we're the only ones left now."

"What do you mean?" He asked her as he tried to stand up to no avail.

"I mean that it's over." She started in a somber tone. "We lost the war and you and I are their prisoners now."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly before closing . "What of lord Aizen?"

"Don't you dare acknowledge him as your leader." Halibel nearly yelled at him in anger, surprising Ulquiorra. "That bastard Aizen. He cut me down and stabbed me in the back. He claimed that I had become useless to him just like the rest of the arrancar had become. Because of how human we acted, he saw as cannon fodder."

This news caused the usually stoic former espada to widen his eyes and even had a little of his mouth agape. He had followed and respected Aizen ever since the man gave him purpose. Now, to know that he along with everyone like was just expendable to him and that he would even cut down his own espada, it made Ulquiorra's blood boil. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking back to the former third espada.

"How did you end up here Halibel?" He asked her.

"Almost the same as you." She started as she closed her eyes and remembered everything. "After Aizen had cut me down, I tried and failed to get back to Hueco Mundo to heal. I knew from the second Aizen cut me down that he would lose. Men like that will never win in the end. And since you and I are in these cells with soul reapers patrolling all around, it proves my point."

"You still haven't answered my question fully." Ulquiorra said to her.

"I went to open a garganta and was too weak to do so, so I laid there amidst the rubble and welcomed death to take me to where my fraccion are." Halibel paused once more and sighed again. "But it seems the soul reapers had other ideas. They took me away, and had a woman with ebony hair partially heal me before they placed a seal onto my body. The same way they did to yours."

"To seal away our spirit energy." Ulquiorra finished.

"Exactly." She continued. "Now the question is, what will they do to us now? Have us executed for helping Aizen, or torture us until there's nothing left to torture?"

"I doubt that they would heal us to a point, seal away our energy and imprison us just to have us executed. No. There's more to this."

Almost as if his question was being answered, they both heard metal creaking from one end of the dungeon and footsteps started to come towards them. They looked out and saw several soul reapers and two captains had stopped in front of their cells. One captain was a woman with ebony hair tied in a long braid in front of her. This was most likely the one Halibel mentioned healing her partially. The other was man with long white hair and a zanpakuto attached to his hip. The two captains looked to the two remaining espada.

"It's time for the both of you to face your judgment." The male said to them.

This wouldn't go so well for them, whatever this is.

* * *

 **This feels like a really good stopping point for this chapter.**

 **So what did ya'll think of it? I'll be incorporating a bit of what's happening around in this story while mainly focusing on Orihime and Ulquiorra's relationship. The next chapters will be longer than this one.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Arrangements

**Chapter 2: Arrangements**

* * *

Right now was possibly the worst position either former espada could be in. Right now the two were on their knees in front of all the captains of the soul society. Ever since the war ended, some of them were off duty due to injuries. Soi-Fon needed a new arm, Ukitake needed medical treatment for his condition since it was strained during the fight, both Kenpachi and Byakuya needed medical attention despite their own tough demeanors, and the head captain needed treatment for his burn wounds. Now that everyone, for the most part, was fully healed, the more pressing matters could be attended to. Like the two remaining espada's in Aizen's army. With the mad man defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and imprisoned by the soul society in the Muken, the war was over and now they needed to deal with the last of his forces.

Both Ulquiorra and Halibel were more than a little nervous. They had no power or means to defend themselves. Their zanpakuto's were most likely destroyed or taken away somewhere, and the were entirely alone now. No espada, no arrancar and nobody from Hueco Mundo was crazy enough to actually attempt a rescue for them. Things were looking gray for the two and was about to be worse once the old man with one arm spoke.

"I should have the two of you killed like the rest were in battle." His words caused Halibel to sigh in an almost relief that she could join her fraccion in the afterlife while Ulquiorra stared impassively. "But that would be too simple for the two of you. So instead of killing you or wasting our time torturing you, I have decided to let you both go."

To say there were widened eyes and slack jaws was an understatement. Everyone within the room stared at the head captain like he had lost his mind. As expected, there were shouts from the more vocal captains such as Kurotsuchi and Soi-Fon. Even Komamura voiced his concern for this decision, and he was usually impartial to these types of decisions.

As the shouting continued, both Halibel and Ulquiorra were confused by this sudden change in the old mans attitude. From what Aizen had told them, vaguely I might add, the old man had no love for hollows of any kind and saw them as the permanent enemy that needed to be dealt with in the most horrific of ways. But what they just heard contradicted everything they were told about him. Why was doing this? Why let them go? It's not like they could really do anything with these seals on them cutting their energy, so what was his real intentions?

"ENOUGH!" The head captain shouted to shut the captains up while adding his own spiritual pressure to get his point across. "I was not finished." This earned him confused looks from the captains. "Before I was interrupted, I was about to say that my decision to simply have you two executed was altered by a certain someone I owed a favor to."

"With all due respect sensei." Ukitake spoked up first. "But just who exactly persuaded you to take such action?"

"The very one who saved us all from Aizen destroying the very world we live in." Yamamoto answered his former student turned captain.

Immediately everyone in the room stopped in their tracks. Ichigo had convinced the old man to spare these two and let them leave? Why? Didn't one of them put a massive hole in his chest? And Ichigo wants to save him? This didn't sit well with the captains as they thought that the boy was a little too soft hearted to do what was necessary to quell a potential threat.

The two arrancar were having trouble wrapping their own thoughts around this, especially Ulquiorra. ' _Why would he want me saved?'_ He thought to himself over and over again. ' _I killed him, twice. I stole the girl from him and showed him true despair in order to show him how different our powers were. And yet when he finally has the chance to see me suffer as I have caused him to suffer, he has the leader of the soul reapers release us both? Why?'_

Halibel was having similar thoughts, though she had never really met the boy and didn't really know how he was in person. She would get reports of him when Aizen showed everyone of his espada's. She had assumed he was like any other typical human at the time, but now, hearing that it was he that changed the old mans decision to have them executed, she was doubting if anything coming out of Aizen's mouth was ever real or just another illusion.

"Ichigo Kurosaki convinced me that these two were only following Aizen through blinded means." The head captain continued. "That Aizen's end goal was to eradicate them all once they had outlived their own usefulness to him. That they were simply pawns to be used and discarded once he had what he wanted from them. A distraction."

His words cut through some of the more sympathetic of the captains, such as Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake. Toshiro saw what Ichigo was saying and agreed with his words, though was skeptical on just letting these two go. Kurotsuchi was furious at the thought of losing two prime test subject materials and wanted the now powerless boys head. Byakuya didn't make any reaction, stoic as ever. Kenpachi was the same as Byakuya, since they both fought Ichigo and know just what he was about. Komamura was hesitant but eventually saw what Ichigo meant. Soi-Fon still hated the boy and hated his idea, thinking that she could just as easily kill him as she could these two.

"So, I have decided to release them based off of that." He continued. "But that doesn't mean that they will have th opportunity to regain any of their power and plot against us again." He continued on, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "They will have their powers sealed at all times and their bodies placed within human gigai's to be sent into the human world. There, they will be monitored and housed by two separate individuals in order to keep them on a very short leash."

"Wait a minute." Kenpachi spoke up, surprising everyone else in the room. He scratched the back of his head and quirked an eyebrow. "So what, you're just gonna let two randoms watch these two? That's kinda stupid old man."

"The two in question just so happen to be allies to us and capable of defending themselves for the time being." Yamamoto answered before continuing, turning to the still kneeling arrancar. "These two will be brought to them when they have fully recovered and are ready to head back to the world of the living."

"Head captain." Soi-Fon spoke up, disgust and anger still very evident in her voice. "Who exactly are the two?"

The old man sighed as he knew this would definitely entice a more negative reaction from them all. "The ones that will be watching over these two in the world of the living are Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue."

Not even five seconds and already a few shouts were heard. This was going to be a long meeting, and the two arrancar in question were the most stunned by this news.

* * *

 _ **Days later**_

It took a lot of convincing, and some very hostile threats from the old man, but eventually most of the captains had agreed with this decision, not that they had much of a say in the matter. Currently, Ichigo and Orihime were standing with their friends near the portal, waiting on their extra guest to be brought in from their cells. Since their spirit energy has been cut off from them, the four weren't all too worried about any hostile actions. The four being of course Orihime, Ichigo, Uryu and Chad. The news that both Ulquiorra and Halibel being sent to live with them did not sit well with the soul society's savior. He wanted them free since they were used as pawns by a mad man who was going to betray them regardless, but he didn't want to actually take care of them himself. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you ask, Orihime was also to be given one of the two former espada to take care of. Why her? Well, only the head captain and Ichigo really knew why.

"So let me get this straight." Uryu started with a tick mark over his head as he looked right at the two orange heads. "You two are going to be in charge of those two like caretakers as they live life as humans? Is that about right?"

Orihime scratched the back of her head sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Basically."

Uryu just sighed and turned to Ichigo, his glare hardening for a moment. "And I don't suppose you had something to do with this Ichigo?" There was a bit of animosity between the two now after Ichigo had attacked him in his fully hollowfied form. The two hadn't spoken more than three words to one another as Uryu was seeing Ichigo in a much darker light now.

Ichigo returned the glare and answered. "I convinced the head captain to let them both live. I didn't expect him to do this though." Ichigo had tried to convince Uryu that what had happened back at Las Noches wasn't him and that his hollow form was no gone, but that didn't seem to sit well with the Quincy.

Before they could really even say anything else or do anything else, the four heard the familiar sound of shunpo not too far from them. They turned and saw that both Renji and Rukia had appeared with Ulquiorra and Halibel in tow respectively. The two former espada in question were in white yukata's and had their wrist bound in front of them. They each looked to the two orange haired teens and scowled for different reasons. Halibel because her life was now in the hands of teenagers, and Ulquiorra because his life was in the hands of the one he was defeated by.

Renji spoke up first as he pulled Ulquiorra by the shoulder towards the group. "Well, don't know how you did it Ichigo, but here's your added baggage. Try not to treat him too well." Renji may have been joking but Ichigo could hear the disdain for the arrancar in his tone of voice. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that practically every single soul reaper hated hollows or at the very least had a very low tolerance for them, so hearing that these two arrancar weren't to be executed like most thought left most people in a very 'displeased' state.

Ichigo nodded to his brother-in-arms and watched as Rukia brought over Halibel. This was the first time he had seen her and boy was he surprised by what he saw. She was gorgeous to him from her beautiful caramel skin to her piercing green eyes. She had a body most women here in the soul society would kill for, and it was no wonder why Rukia was glaring at her body with anger and jealousy clearly in her eyes.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo started as he stood in front of Ulquiorra now. "We'll take you both to Kisuke. He already has your gigai's waiting for you, so lets get going."

As much as both the two former espada's didn't want to follow his orders, they did not want to stay in enemy territory any longer than they needed to. With a sigh, Halibel was the first to step forward and stood next to Orihime. Ulquiorra stared blankly but joined her soon after, not really having anything left to lose.

After some goodbyes, the four with their two extras left through the portal and appeared later on at Kisuke's shop. By this point, Chad waved them goodbye while Uryu flashed away without a moments glance. The four went inside of the shop where Kisuke was waiting for them with the two bodies laying on separate futons.

Both Ulquiorra and Halibel were surprised at how accurate the gigai's looked to them. From Halibel's curvy figure to Ulquiorra's pale skin, the bodies looked exactly like them, just minus all the hollow parts. Halibel had her full face and those markings on her cheeks while Ulquiorra also didn't have his hollow mask fragment and the green tear streaks going from his eyes. The only real problem was that the both of them were completely naked. Ichigo and Orihime went red faced at seeing just how _*cough*_ accurate Kisuke made their anatomies. Halibel was slightly embarrassed at how this man somehow got her measurements right while Ulquiorra looked away at seeing just how well endowed his body was.

"Alright then." Kisuke started as he had his fan up. "Why don't we get those off." He snapped his finger and their bound wrist were released, much to their surprise. "Now, why don't you two go and take those bodies in the next room. There are some clothes waiting for the both of you." Both Halibel and Ulquiorra nodded quickly and took their bodies into the next room, leaving the three alone. Kisuke looked over to the two with a frown. "As much as I don't really like this idea, I was ordered to install a sort of obedience switch to these gigai's by the central 46."

Both Orihime and Ichigo looked at the former captain with wide eyes. "What? Why?" Orihime of all people asked out in disgust first.

Kisuke removed his fan and sighed as he pressed his temple in a frustrated manner. "Because the oh so smart people running the place are hoping to eliminate these two at a moments notice if used to much. Fortunately, I tailored those switches to these." He pulled out two bracelets, both orange only one had light blue pegs stuck in the sides while one was just pure orange. "I made these so that only you two could use those obedience switches with just a thought, and I know you two won't use them but I just feel like this is the safer option than the alternative."

Kisuke handed the two their respective bracelets, Ichigo the orange one and Orihime the orange/blue one. Both teens put their own respective bracelets on and the objects glowed for a second before dimming to a small hue. Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at one another before looking to Kisuke.

"Now as much as I would like to say that this idea is a horrible one," He started. "at least I know you two wouldn't do anything too bad to them. Just to let you know."

At that time, both Halibel and Ulquiorra came out of the room fully dressed and in their new clothes. For Halibel, she dressed in a tight but long sleeved black dress that went to her knees. The dress showed off all of her curves and then some. She had her arms crossed over her large and constricted breast in an almost embarrassed way, like she was trying to hide something. It was only by careful observation and noticing something small poking out through one of her fingers that Ichigo realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under that dress. Ichigo blushed and looked away for a moment, but then the idea of her not really wearing anything under that dress got in his mind and he was feeling himself starting to twitch a bit in his pants.

Ulquiorra was in a pair of black shorts that went to his knees and a tight blue tank top. Nothing was really out of the ordinary for him either at first glance, but with a careful eye by Orihime, she noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear. How she noticed you ask, was because she saw that when he was moving his legs around to get a feel for the shorts, she could see the tip of his very impressive member. Orihime watched him with a careful eye as a few thoughts were going through her head right now that she had never would've thought a few weeks ago.

"Okay." Kisuke started, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Now that everyone is here, decent and ready, you two will be separated with Ichigo and Orihime."

"Fine." Halibel started as she moved to Orihime, much to Ichigo's slight disappointment, and stood by her side while still trying to cover herself.

"Um. Actually." Kisuke started as he brought out his fan once again and laughed a bit. "For you two it'll be the opposite way around."

"WHAT!?" The four shouted out, well in Ulquiorra's case spoke.

"The reason why it's like that is because those bracelets are also tailored to the gigai's in general." Kisuke started. "And I had a special tag tattooed to the gigai's that pretty much states that they can't run away from the one wearing the bracelet without that persons permission. Ichigo has Halibel's bracelet while Orihime has Ulquiorra's."

"So that means that I have to stay with her, and Halibel has to stay with Ichigo." Ulquiorra finished, not catching the slightly angered glare he received when calling Orihime "her" instead of by her name like everyone else.

"Correct." Kisuke answered. "You all have a nice day."

The four left the shop and walked down the road. It was still around noon when they left and Ichigo had to address the elephant in the room right that second. "Okay, I'm sorry, but why are you not wearing anything under that dress?"

The question took Halibel completely off guard as her face got a little red. Not only was her powers sealed, herself imprisoned, and now at the mercy of a teenage male, but he also noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear under this dress. Ulquiorra shook his head as he continued to walk on and Orihime did stop for a bit to basically tell Ichigo not to ask a girl that kind of question. Orihime was the one who advised Ichigo to take her out to the mall to shop for some new clothes before dark, to which the duo agreed and left on another road.

It was only for a brief moment that Orihime felt a bit a joy at watching Ichigo get so flustered. Ever since what happened with his hollow, she noticed that he was more serious than ever. It made her feel inadequate in a sense, seeing as though she was the main cause for his transformation, but she couldn't give up right then and there. She looked ahead of the road and saw that Ulquiorra was still walking along like nothing was wrong with his hands in his pockets. The very look of him and his walk just made her so upset. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see that cool and cold demeanor crumble before her, and she wanted to enjoy every single second of it.

* * *

 **Now that's not ominous at all. The next chapter will start some of that lemon/lime that this chapter just set up. Hope ya'll enjoyed this.**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Welcome to hell

**Chapter 3: Welcome to hell**

* * *

Orihime soon got to her home with Ulquiorra right behind her with the same blank expression as before. She was really starting to get irritated by that look in his eyes, and it was starting to show in her body language and tone of voice when she directed him towards her home. Ulquiorra thought nothing of it, assuming that it was some sort of fear that was effecting her. Once he went inside of her home, the former espada saw that it was rather normal looking. Nothing really out of the ordinary. He looked around in a nonchalant way until he saw, for a brief moment, the hard stare directed towards him from Orihime. Just as quickly as it was there was as quickly as it was gone. Orihime trudged on past the former forth espada and went into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. As she was doing this, Ulquiorra paid her no mind as he went about looking around the small apartment. How anyone expected two people to live in here was anyone guess to him.

"So," Orihime started as Ulquiorra left the bathroom, getting his attention. "Would you like anything specific or does it not matter what you eat?"

Ulquiorra didn't really wanted to, but he knew that this human like body of his would need some sort of food to keep it functional. With a sigh, he turned away from her, missing the scowl going across her face. "It doesn't matter woman, as long as it's edible."

Orihime gritted her teeth as she started to clench onto one of her ceramic plates, hard. A crack formed on the edge as she grew angry at this arrancar that had done so much to her in the past, but before she could squeeze any harder, she relented and decided to let it go. For now.

 ** _1 month later_**

Orihime had decided that tonight would be the night. She had taken the insults rather well, but the constant air of arrogance towards her and his emotionless attitude was really getting to her. Something inside of her a while ago snapped at his attitude. For some reason, she had wanted to break that emotionless look on his face so badly. She wanted to make him see the error of his ways. To make him regret abducting her, stealing away her hope, and killing Ichigo, twice. She wanted him to really suffer under her heel and beg her to stop.

Orihime didn't know why she wanted this so much. She was never this dark about someone before, so why was Ulquiorra so different? At most, someone would just irritate her and she would shrug it off, thinking that that person just needed time to change. Ulquiorra was the first to really break her like this. In her mind now, the only way for him to change is if she forces him to.

"Hey, Orihime?" Tatsuki spoke up as she noticed her friend zoned out yet again.

"Huh?" She answered as she looked over to Tatsuki.

"Geez, you spaced out on me again." Tatsuki started as she scratched the back of her head in an annoyed manner.

Orihime nervously chuckled to her. "Sorry Tatsuki. Just thinking of what to cook tonight is all."

Despite her attempt to deter her best friend from what she was really thinking, Orihime had a pretty good idea that it didn't work. Unlike her, Ichigo had already introduced the group to Tia and was surprised when everyone accepted her. Hell, Keigo tried to ask her out a few times and his answer was a fist to the jaw and a kick to the back. Both by Ichigo who came to her aid. Orihime didn't know why, but she just had a feeling that the two were doing so much more than just living together. It didn't really matter all too much to her, but she really didn't want to introduce the others to Ulquiorra just yet. She wanted him a little more obedient before showing him off.

Tatsuki looked to Orihime and just felt that something was definitely different now. For a month now Orihime had been acting rather scatterbrained, well more scatterbrained than usual. She would zone out often and sometimes came to school with a very hard glare in her eye. Tatsuki wouldn't ask her about it yet but felt that it had something to do with what happened with that Aizen guy Ichigo fought a little while ago. Oh how wrong was she.

"So," Tatsuki started, breaking the awkward silence that had been. "Wanna hang out at your place tonight?"

"Eheheh." Orihime answered and scratched her head sheepishly, causing Tatsuki to sigh in frustration. "Sorry Tatsuki, but not tonight. I have some very important things to take care of."

Tatsuki looked at her with a narrowed eye and didn't really fully believe that story. It had been this way for the entire month now. Sighing again, Tatsuki shrugged. "Fine. Geez. We'll hang out some other time." Tatsuki looked at Orihime. "I'm gonna go down to the dojo and practice. I'll see ya later Orihime."

"Bye Tatsuki." Orihime waved to her as the dark haired girl rounded a corner and took off, leaving Orihime there on the street alone. Usually, this is the street that she takes to get back to her home, but not today. Today, she wanted to go to a certain spot that would have exactly what she was looking for.

Orihime turned away from her usual path and went onto another road. She didn't really know anyone here, but wasn't really worried sense she could easily hold her own against someone like Rukia. If that were the case, then handling a few random guys would be child's play for her.

She continued on until she made her way to a small building with a red sign reading 'Potion of Powder' on it. She took a deep breath and headed inside, sensing that nothing out of the ordinary was wrong with the place. When she entered, she saw the various amounts of bottles, jars, and glasses filled with various amounts of things, ranging from liquids of different color to herbs of different variety. She looked around for a bit in the well lit room until she heard a voice behind the counter.

"Hello there little girl." Orihime turned and saw, to her shock, a rather normal looking man with black hair atop his head, a bit of stubble on his face, a well built frame, and wearing a doctor's coat. What really surprised her though was the fact that this man was in fact Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father.

There was a long silence as the two stared at each other in shock at seeing the other in a pretty bad-ish part of town. After a few seconds of staring at each other, mouths agape, Isshin finally started as he wanted her out of here as fast as possible.

"Orihime, as much as I would want to question why you're in this part of town and in this shop to begin with, I'm just gonna let you get what you need, then we're both going to pretend that we never saw each other here again. Understood?"

Orihime closed her mouth and nodded before going to the counter. "Then if that's the case, do you, by any chance, have something to increase a persons sensitivity to touch?"

Isshin raised a brow to her question, but decided that now is not a good time.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Orihime was preparing dinner for both her and Ulquiorra in the kitchen. She still couldn't believe that Ichigo's father owned an herb and potion shop. True, he did tell her very briefly that he only opened the place years ago after his wife died to keep the family afloat, but she didn't think that he would keep the place going. It didn't matter to her though, she got what she wanted and was now preparing it for tonight.

"What are you cooking tonight girl?" Ulquiorra spoke up as he walked past her and into the living room. Orihime saw that he was wearing a simple black shirt and some jeans, her brothers old clothes that surprisingly fit him pretty well.

Orihime scowled a bit at him just acknowledging her now as 'girl' rather than her name now. She regained herself when she thought of what she was making and smiled. "Just some curry and beef, with a little _spice_ add to it."

Ulquiorra paid her no mind as she emphasized the word spice. He sat on the couch and ignored her as he tended to do every time, and because of that, he didn't see the spices that Orihime had added to the curry.

A few minutes later, Orihime finished and started to prepare the table. She sighed in annoyance and looked over to Ulquiorra. "You know, you could at least help me set the table."

"No, I do not." Ulquiorra answered her coldly without even turning around.

Orihime took a deep breath before saying in a calm tone. "Then if that's the case, dinner will be ready in a bit."

Ulquiorra huffed at that. Orihime set up the plates and even put the food on them while he just sat there, staring blankly out the window. When she finished, he stood up and went to the table. He looked to the food and huffed. "Looks just as grotesque as the last thing you made." She scowled at him for saying that. "Unfortunately, I need this trash to survive, so I will endure for now."

Orihime watched as he sat at the table and picked up his fork. She shook her head and sighed as he started to eat the food set in front of him, unaware of what he had just done to himself. She smirked as he continued to eat at a moderate pace, hoping that the herbs would work on him.

"Somethings not right." He started after he ate the beef. "Why do I feel light headed all of a sudden?" He looked up to see Orihime flashing him a smirk he had never seen before. Not the happy go lucky smirk or the determined smirk she would do. No, this one was dangerous. Predatory. Almost seductive like. "What did you do to me girl?"

"I did tell you that I added a little spice to it, didn't I?" She spoke in a sultry tone.

Ulquiorra stood up rather quickly, but his legs were wobbly. He fell on his back and looked up to her as his body felt hot and his vision blurry. He saw her standing up and walking towards him, unaware of what would happen next. She knelt down on top of his chest and straddled him, causing him to let out a slight moan from her light touch.

 _'What's happing to me?'_ He thought to himself as he was slipping further and further into unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard before he was gone, was the soothing voice of the girl that had done this to him whispering in his ear. "Welcome to hell."

* * *

 **Okay, the next chapter will have lemons in it.**

 **Sorry I missed the last update, life just happens.**

 **Till then, stay awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	4. First time

**Chapter 4: First time**

* * *

 **Lemons**  
 **Orgasm denial**

To say that Orihime was anxious was an understatement of sorts. Right now, she had Ulquiorra laid out on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, his ankles tied, a gag over his mouth and naked. She had to admit that he had a very muscular frame despite never doing any physical work since he had been here. She gave the same seductive smirk and walked over toward his head.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." She said to herself as she knelt down to him. She saw how flushed his face looked and how he was breathing sporadically. She couldn't help the growing smirk on her face as she stretched her arm out a bit. Then without any more hesitation, she slapped him in the face, hard. "Wake up." She whispered to his ear as she blew into it, causing him to shiver a bit before waking up.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and saw the burnt orange haired girl in front of him and tensed. He wanted to say something but the gag around his mouth made that impossible. All he could do was speak in a muffled voice and scowl at her, ignoring the look she was giving him or the slight pain in his cheek. Before he could attempt to say anything else, Orihime slapped again on the same cheek harder this time to leave a red print on his face. Ulquiorra felt that and winced a bit. He remembered that she had slapped him before and felt nothing, now he felt the stinging pain along his face and didn't like it one bit. He looked back to her with the same scowl until he saw her give him a very strange look. Her eyes seemed dim and he felt a large sense of dread coming from her gaze. Her body language showed a sick pleasure in watching him grow angry at her, and he could finally tell that he wasn't wearing anything. He went wide eyed as he looked down to himself and saw that the clothes were gone and thrown into a pile off to the side. Ulquiorra was about to question once more to himself what she was doing, until he felt her slender fingers tracing along the sides of his body. He jerked and trembled at the touch, realizing that whatever she made him eat did something to his body. He started to breathe heavily as she kept stroking her fingers along his body. His mind was racing as his body was reacting to her. He began to sweat and feel his body heat up once more as she began to flick at his now hardened nipples, enticing a hiss of some sort of feeling the former espada had never felt before: pleasure. Ulquiorra had never felt this before and his body was certainly reacting. Orihime continued to tease his nipples as she continued to look him in the eyes with that same predatory grin on her face. Ulquiorra tried to resist her but couldn't fully understand why he was feeling anything like this. His body was hot, hotter than he had ever been in his entire existence, and he was starting to get hard because of it. He had never been hard before as he had never felt pleasure or felt anything towards anybody that would entice the emotion at all, so the feeling of his member getting hard was a brand new feeling to him. Unfortunately for him, this would be his first experience of true torment from the girl next to him. Orihime took notice of his growing hardness and was quite impressed by his size. For a stoic and emotionless arrancar, he was definitely not on the small side, and Orihime found herself licking her lips at just what she was about to do to him. She left his nipples alone and slowly snaked her way along his toned muscles, causing him to shiver and grow harder, and flicked one of her smooth fingers along his shaft. Since he had never felt anything like this before, he immediately jerked his hips up as a wave of pleasure came about his entire body. A tingling in his loins and cock surged all around and he felt as if something else was supposed to happen. Orihime smiled deviously at how Ulquiorra squirmed under her touch and continued to slowly edge his hard cock with her finger, watching as he continued to feel the pleasure. She was enjoying this a little too much as he began to leak pre-cum from the head of his member. She could tell that with his little experience that he was getting close. That he was ready to burst at a moments notice just from one finger and fall to her completely. Ulquiorra was on edge now. He felt a tightness in his balls and a rush going up his shaft. As he was about reach climax, Orihime took notice of how he was moaning and now screaming within the gag and knew that she had him. With her full grip, she clenched her hand onto the bottom of his shaft hard, earning a wince of pain from the arrancar. He looked up to her with wide eyes as what he had felt was now delayed, the pleasure that he had finally felt for the first time stopped abruptly. Ulquiorra could only watch as she kept her tight grip on his cock, preventing him from climaxing for the first time, and watched as she reached for something behind her with her free left hand. When she pulled back, Ulquiorra saw that she had some sort of choker in her hand. It was black with some red linings around the top and the bottom of it with straps all along the middle. She gave him a wink as she moved to his hardened and weeping member and wrapped the choker around it. She quickly removed her hand and slid the choker down, tightening it as she did to ensure that there was no way that he would have release. Ulquiorra was panting heavily as he had no idea what this girl was thinking. First she was just being annoying and nothing special, now she had him tied up and denied him his first ever orgasm. He was about to protest and struggle when he saw her pull out another object. It was some kind of toy of sorts with a tunnel to it and a red exterior. The inside looked like it had some sort of soft materials to it and it was shaped like a womans vagina for some reason. Orihime said nothing as she now had a bottle of some clear liquid in her hands. She placed the toy down and opened the bottle before pouring some of it onto her hands. She rubbed them together, giving her hands a sleek shine in the light, and started to rub them onto Ulquiorra's exposed manhood causing him to once again scream into the gag in painful denial. Orihime watched as he was writhing on the floor from the oil she was putting onto him and gave a smile at the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He wanted to cum so bad that it hurt, and she was truly fine with that. After a few minutes of this, Orihime stopped and allowed him to breathe a bit easier now. She saw his glazed over eyes and how much he was suffering from the denial and smirked once more. She grabbed at the toy once more and slowly placed the head of Ulquiorra's cock to the lips. He winced a bit as he looked over to see what she was doing only to go wide eyed at the sight. He looked at her and saw the smirk on her face as she continued to slowly slide the toy onto his member, the oil making it easy to do so. He moaned and screamed once more behind the gag as he tried to flail about in order to get her to stop with no such luck. When his entire length was situated in the toy and he stopped his movements, he laid there in a sweaty heap on the floor panting heavily at this point. Orihime enjoyed that too much as she began to rub her legs together, feeling her moist womanhood ruining her panties. She was almost tempted to blow his tool and taste his anguish and despair as he came closer to madness, but then she thought otherwise, wanting to save that for another time. She looked at his flushed face and stifled a chuckle as he was panting and looking away from her out of embarrassment for what he was reduced to. A powerful espada now nothing more than a human being tortured through pleasure by this insane girl before him. His small respite was quickly undone when he suddenly felt a low vibration on his member where the toy was and he winced. He looked to the girl and saw her adjusting a nozzle on the top of the toy that's away from the opening and look at him with that same smirk. She quickly stood up as he was writhing on the floor and giggled at his wracked and flushed face. She made her way to his face and stood directly above him, her pants damp around the crotch area, and knelt to him. She positioned herself so that she was hovering her covered and wet pussy just inches from his face and so she could see his eyes.

"I hope you didn't plan on sleeping tonight Ulquiorra." She started in a sultry tone that he wasn't familiar with at all. "Because now it's time for your punishment to begin." Her eyes showed malice as she spoke and caused Ulquiorra to shiver as well as wince at the low vibes on his oiled cock. "Have a good night." She said that with her regular voice and her regular smile as if she was acting that way and had just decided that that was enough for now.

She stood up and walked away from the former espada as she turned off the lights to the room. Ulquiorra tried to shout and scream at her to release him, in more ways than one, but they were all in vain as she made her way to her bathroom and got ready to sleep this stressful day away knowing that her new toy would still be there by morning. And since it was only nine o'clock and she wakes up at dawn at six in the morning, it was going to be a very long and painful night for Ulquiorra.

* * *

 **Gonna end this chapter here. What did ya'll think of this scene? Not all that. Pretty hot. Not enough lemonyness to it. Open to feedback as long as its not just flames. Really can't stand those kind of people.**

 **Also, would ya'll like to see a lemon with Ichigo and Halibel or even a foursome later on in this story? I kinda want to do something like that, but not if it'll make the story go too off track.**

 **Anyway, see ya'll in the next one. Stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Release

**Chapter 5: Release**

* * *

 **Lemon**  
 **Light orgasm torture**

 _ **The next day**_

After nine hours of sleep on Orihime's part, she woke up refreshed and ready for the day. She got up and stretched out before going to the bathroom. After she was done with that, she got dressed in a white shirt and pink leggings and went to the living room where she saw the sprawled out form of her new toy.

"Good morning Ulquiorra." She said in her usual tone as she made her way over to him.

Ulquiorra couldn't even hear her. As a matter of fact, he was in a complete trance of endless pleasure and pain. He was drenched in sweat, his eyes glazed over and rolled to the back of his head, his cock still as hard as steel and bound with the vibrator still on its lowest setting. Ulquiorra was breathing in shallow breaths at this point and had been drooling for who knows how long.

Orihime smiled as she kneeled down to the toy and turned the vibrator off. This got no reaction from him. So she slid the onahole off slowly and heard a sharp intake of air for a few seconds. Once the toy was off, Orihime went wide eyed as she smirked at what she saw. Ulquiorra's member was hard and swollen from tip to the strap. He was leaking out a copious amount of pre and was veiny all around. His usual pale skin was now a dark red around his shaft while the head was a deep purple. His balls were large but also a darker color. All in all, his cock and balls were at their breaking point. Orihime imagined that he must have been in an ungodly amount of pain the entire time as it twitched and pulse, begging for sweet release.

"Aw, is my new toy in pain?" She said in a sing song like tone. Still no reaction. "Want to release that dirty seed right now?" Still no reaction. This time Orihime became a little frustrated, thinking that she really did damage him after only one night. Out of pure spite to wake the former espada up in a painful way, Orihime smirked and brought her right hand back. She knew this would wake him up with no problems.

She brought her hand down and slapped his veiny cock hard, earning her a loud scream from the once proud arrancar. He flailed his bound legs about and gyrated his hips as he felt the stinging in his member. It was unbearable to him and he knew the girl was enjoying his pain. Ulquiorra tried and failed to move as his eyes returned to their normal color and he stared into the venomously sweet eyes of the girl that he had been in the care of. It was hard for him to scowl at the fake innocence that she displayed, especially with pain in his cock right now.

"There you are Ulquiorra." Orihime began once more as she smiled to him. "I was wondering if you had gone a little bit crazy right there." She continued to smile as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra watched her with baited breath as she began to prepare some breakfast. He didn't know what she was planning, but the stinging pain in his loins was overtaking his thoughts right now. " _I need to get this thing off of me."_ He thought to himself as he looked to his weeping manhood and the strap keeping him from sweet release. He wanted so badly to break these bounds, remove the strap from his cock and ravage her for forcing him to go through what he did last night.

 _"Wait a minute."_ He said to himself. _"Am I getting angry?"_ This would be a no nonsense question to most, but for Ulquiorra it was a big deal. The usually stoic and emotionless former espada didn't get angry. As a matter of fact, he didn't really feel anything of the sort. So why was he feeling this now? Was it because of the humiliation? The pain in his cock and balls? Or the fact that it was because of this girl? This girl that feigns innocence to trick people. He was just a victim to her. An insect caught in her web with no way of escape.

As Orihime came back over with a bowl of something or another, at that moment Ulquiorra felt something else when he saw her face. That look she gave him was something he had never seen before, and for the first time in his existence, he felt fear. She looked down upon him with narrowed eyes and jaunty smile that reminded him of something evil. Why did he feel this way? Better yet, why did she make him feel this way?

"Breakfast time." She said in a sultry tone that sent shivers down his spine. She leaned down to him and placed a bowl of sausage and eggs next to his head.

Ulquiorra looked at the bowl, hesitant after last night. He looked up to her with a questioning look before he felt he silky and slender fingers graze his cock head. He gasped slightly at the ghostly touch and looked back to her eyes. "What are you-"

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked in that same tone as she grazed his head again, this time with her entire hand. Ulquiorra wanted to raise his hips at that moment. The feel on his cock drove him nearly insane the more she did it. "Either you eat and finish all of what I made for you, or you stay like this until I get back from my karate practice." Ulquiorra looked straight at her and gritted his teeth as she slid the back of her fingers up and down the shaft, causing him to moan. "I'll give you three minutes, and if you finish all of that food, I'll give you a special reward."

Ulquiorra looked towards her and closed one eye as he tried to hold in his moans. He didn't know what she wanted, but he had a good idea. She wanted him to suffer and plead. The pain in his member plus the hunger in his stomach because of the gigai were too much though. He didn't know what the 'reward' was, but anything would be better than staying like this for who knows how long. Swallowing his pride and dignity, Ulquiorra turned his head towards the bowl and began to eat the food with just his mouth. As he ate, he could tell that the girl did not put anything special into it like last night. He chewed slowly at first, taking in the decent taste until he felt her hand wrap around his cock. He nearly chocked as he looked back to see her kneeling in front of him with the same look and tapping his cock with her finger.

"You only have two minutes and fifteen seconds left if you want this reward." She continued as she slowly raised her hand up, earing a moan from the arrancar. "I suggest you hurry."

Ulquiorra gasped as she continued to stroke his swollen member. The pleasure from the smoothness of her hand and feel of actual flesh on his hardness was too much for him. He wanted more. He needed more. Without thinking, he dove into the food and ate as quickly as possible. As he ate, Orihime didn't remain idle, she stroked him more. She gripped his pole harder and with each finished item in the bowl went faster. This caused Ulquiorra to really moan and grunt in pleasure from the handjob he was receiving. The faster he ate, the faster her hand. This caused Ulquiorra to eat faster.

Orihime smirked as she saw how desperate he was for this reward of his. She propped her free left and under her chin and rested her elbow on her knee. She was enjoying this. Far too much if she was being honest, but it was definitely worth it to see the state he was in. It made her feel good to take him down a few levels. To watch him like this. It just made her feel something she had never felt before in her life.

Control.

For the first time in her life, she was in control. She wasn't following someone, or being saved like always or even being lead on by someone. No. She was in complete control here, and she loved it.

As Ulquiorra was struggling to finish the remains of the eggs, Orihime looked to her clock on the wall and it was nearly time. "Ten seconds." She slowed her pace as Ulquiorra struggled to finish.

"Five." He wanted this reward.

"Four." Ulquiorra leaned his head into the bowl as fast as possible.

"Three." He used his teeth to grab at the rest of the eggs.

"Two." Ulquiorra was in the process of chewing but realized he had no time.

"One." Without thinking, he swallowed the rest whole and laid down on his back, panting hard.

"Huh." Orihime started as she looked from the clock to his breathing form. "Right on time. So tell me, do you want your reward?" Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked deep into hers before turning away and nodding. "I don't hear you." Orihime started as she released him from her soft grip, causing him to hiss out.

"I want it." He whispered out.

"Oh." She started in the same tone. She leaned forward a bit and stroked his chin. "What is it that you want?"

"A reward." He whispered once more.

"Louder."

"A reward." He was a bit louder.

"Louder!" She yelled and grabbed hold of his swollen sack.

"I WANT THE REWARD!" He shouted as he felt the pain in his sensitive testicles.

Orihime smiled a wicked like smile before leaning back and undoing the strap. As soon as the strap was gone, she began to stroke him fiercely. Ulquiorra screamed in pleasure as the buildup in his cock was reaching it crescendo. He felt the intense pressure build up and with a mighty roar of ecstasy, Ulquiorra came like a geyser. He continued on, firing rope after a thick rope of his white essence into the air. It landed on the floor, onto his chest and hip, onto Orihime's hand and down onto his cock. After about a minute or so cuming, Ulquiorra finally finished, falling limply onto the ground.

Orihime released his cock and licked the sperm from her hand, smiling at the taste. "Bitter, but with a hint of honey it seems." She stood up and walked around towards his arms. She knelt down and began to untie him. "Good boy. Your cum has a very bitter taste, but don't worry. In time, I'll ensure that it has that true honey taste." She finished untying his hands and stood up. Ulquiorra propped himself on his elbows, albeit on shaky arms from the intense orgasm he just had, and watched her with bated breath.

She grabbed a bag on the counter of the kitchen and turned towards former espada. "I expect to come back to a clean, sperm free house. Otherwise," she gave him another evil like look that sent a shiver up his spine once more and a subtle ache in his weeping cock. "I'll have to punish you even worse than last night." Ulquiorra swallowed the lump in his throat, but before anything could be said, Orihime flipped the switch and the kind girl came back out. "I'll see ya later on tonight Ulquiorra. I'm making us steak tonight."

And just like that, she was in her shoes and out the door like nothing was out of the ordinary. Ulquiorra watched the door for several seconds, wondering if she was going to come back to continue what she was doing before. He relaxed when she didn't and fell back on the ground back first and once again breathing heavily. He looked down to his now limp member and saw that it was still that darker color. Hopefully it'll go back to normal in time, but for now, he needed to clean the place up. Last thing he wants is for something worse than before.

* * *

 **Short but sweet. Next chapter will have a time skip in it and show Ichigo and Halibel as well.**

 **You guys are awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Sweet taste

**Chapter 6: Sweet taste**

* * *

Two weeks past since that day and things were very hectic for the former forth espada. Orihime was like two completely different people to him. When they were home, if he had said or done anything to irk her in any way outside of those walls, she was that dominant and scary woman who took pleasure in torturing him. When they were outside though, she was that kind and sweet girl everyone knew. It's not like anyone would believe him if he said she was treating him terribly since he was technically a prisoner. His skin had gotten some color to it, a little bit of a tan, and most thought the only 'torture' he was going through was eating Orihime's cooking on a daily basis. That would cause anyone to try and run from her.

Sometimes Orihime treated him like an object for her own pleasure, sometimes she would be gentle, sometimes it would be painful, sometimes it involved rather odd fetishes of hers. Regardless, every time was something new from her. She was constantly getting supplies and such from Isshin, who was all too happy to sell his products to her. If it was one thing he knew, it was how the body of any soul, whether it be soul reaper or arrancar, worked. That was very useful information for the burnt orange haired girl.

The very odd and messed up part to all of this, was that Ulquiorra was starting to enjoy it.

But where one is experiencing pleasure through pain and torture, the other was receiving it through other means.

The other? Why, the other former espada within the world of the living of course.

Halibel had been living a pretty normal life with Ichigo ever since she and Ulquiorra were imprisoned to the two. At first she despised the idea of a man owning her like this, but after a week she realized that Ichigo wasn't like other men. He was strong but not arrogant. Brave but not selfish. Protective but not controlling. She liked that about him. It was about the only thing keeping her sane at the time.

The loss of her loyal fraccion, the betrayal by the man she served without question, her near death experience, and her imprisonment were all just nails in a coffin she wished she could just rest in. It was being given to Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who defeated Aizen, that felt like the last straw to her. She wanted to beg him to end her right then and there, but hesitated when she actually saw how he acted to others, especially his sisters. He was kind and caring to them, not traits she was used to in men. This held her tongue for a few days until she finally started opening up.

Since the Winter War, Ichigo had told his sisters about the spiritual world as best as he could and even mentioned how he was a soul reaper like their dad was. To his surprise, Karin already figured as much, but Yuzu was shocked to say the least. She cried a bit when she realized that Ichigo puts himself in danger to protect others only for Ichigo to reassure her that he will always come back and still protect them as well.

Halibel was conflicted by hearing that. How could man be this strong and yet this kind? It was foreign to her.

When Ichigo introduced her to his family and explained why she was here, Isshin tensed for a moment while Karin kept the same passive look. It was Yuzu that was awed by the former third espada. She wound up asking Halibel a lot of questions that the tanned woman was not prepared for. Seeing her uneasy expression, Karin smirked and stopped Karin's question assault and simply welcomed the woman to their home. Isshin saw how the former espada was reacting, how she was actually taken aback by the two twin girls acceptance and he went back to his goofy persona. This earned him a confused look from Halibel and a foot to the face and back courtesy of Ichigo and Karin respectively. Halibel actually smirked slightly at the exchange.

After she had adjusted to the family and living as a normal person for once in her life, Halibel had started to enjoy herself as time went on. She had her own room, which was the guest room, her own sets of clothes she got from the mall with Ichigo's help, and she even learned some things from each member of the Kurosaki family. From Isshin, she learned a few medical tricks such as CPR, just in case. She learned how to cook from Yuzu, albeit it took her many attempts and trial and error to do so. She learned how to play soccer with Karin and was surprisingly enough a natural at it. She learned of many human forms of entertainment and knowledge from Ichigo.

One of the first places they went to was the amusement park. It was the first time that Ichigo saw her really smile as they went on ride after ride. Surprising to the hero, he found that Halibel was a bit of an adrenaline junkie as they kept going on roller coaster after roller coaster. Despite Ichigo's protests at first, he enjoyed his time with her.

After the some time, the two began to become close. To bead it all happened by a pure accident.

To break it down, one day Ichigo was about to take a shower and head out to Kisuke's shop to train. Simple, right? That is, until he opened the door and saw Halibel standing there completely naked and covered in water droplets from the shower.

The sight he saw would be etched into his brain for who knows how long as he saw everything on her beautiful body. Her large and round breast that seemed to just defy gravity and looked soft to the touch. Her darker nipples that were erect for some reason at the time. Her curvy body that just seemed to have not an inch of imperfection towards it. Her wide and shapely hips that led to that delicious chocolate mocha ass of hers that he his eyes glued to. And finally, the small patch of yellow pubic hair right above her perfect pink slit. The second Ichigo saw her body was the second he saw her in a whole other light, especially when he had the hardest erection of his entire life.

Of course when Halibel noticed him standing there staring at her, full blown red face, she couldn't help but also blush beat red in embarrassment. She threw a towel at his face and shut the door as quickly as she could, but the damage was already done. He saw her whole body and reacted like any other man would.

Halibel dreaded the inevitable next time they would meet up. It would be all too awkward for the two when they saw each other not long after.

* * *

 **Not much to say here other than a lemon in the next chapter between Halibel and Ichigo.**

 **Till then, stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
